I'm in Love with a Stripper
by XoPri24
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice all work at a strip club. what will happen when three boys go to visit that club? what will suprise the six of them?...suck at these short summaries, better one inside.
1. Summary

Bella is a 15 year old girl who lives with her aunt, who is hasn't been home in about 7 months. Bella ends up paying for everything. She works at an exotic dance club called, The Toxic Twist, along with her best friends Rosalie Hale (16 years old) and Alice Cullen (15 years old). Rosalie had a brother, Jasper, and Alice had two, Edward and Emmett. Esme and Carlisle Cullen have custody over Rosalie and Jasper due to the abuse they received from their parents. They were one big happy family until something happened causing Alice and Rosalie to leave and abandon their family in California a year ago. Bella has been working there for 2 years, Alice and Rosalie for 1. What will happen when the boys see the girls at the strip club?

Edward- 17 years old

Jasper- 17 years old

Emmett-19 years old


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters throughout the whole story.**

"Bells! Alice is almost up! You're up next!" Rosalie yelled over the music. We were back stage. Rosalie already went up in her sexy firefighter outfit. We three girls were this club's finest entertainment. The guys begged for us every time they had a show at night. Of course I liked the attention, but I never fully got comfortable doing this infront of a bunch of strangers. I just needed the money to keep a place to live. Alice and Rosalie may live next to me, but they needed to support themselves too. We would soon be moving into an extravagant apartment that was more like a hotel suite. We raised enough money to rent it out.

I took off my teal silk robe and waited until Alice got off the stage. When the next song came on I knew it was my cue.

I began to sway my hips back and forth running my left hand to my neck and slowly down to my chest, between my breasts down to my stomach, to my crotch.  
When I get up all in ya (Yeah)  
We can hear the angels calling us (Chea)  
We can see the sunrise before us (Yeah)  
And when I'm in that thang, I'll make that body sang  
(She know what I mean) I make it say...  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Wee),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Wee),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
(Like a cop car)  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Hey),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Hahaha)...  
I'll make ya say...

(Yeahh)... Doin a buck in the latest drop  
I got stopped by a lady cop  
Ha Ha... she got me thinking I can date a cop  
Ha Ha... cause her uniform pants are so tight  
She read me my rights  
She put me in the car, she cut off all the lights  
She said I had the right to remain silent  
Now I got her hollering sounding like a siren  
Talkin' bout...  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),  
And I know she the law, and she know I'm the boss  
And she know I get high! above the law  
And she know I'm raw, she know it from the street  
And all she want me to do is fuck the police  
Talkin' bout...  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yea),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee... (Yea),

I walked into the crowd, grabbing a guy and pulling him to the stage. He had no objections. I sat him in a chair and cuffed him and just swayed a little in front of him.

When I get up all in ya  
We can hear the angels calling us (Yeahh)  
We can see the sunrise before us (Umm)  
And when I'm in that thang, I'll make that body sang  
I make it say...  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yeah),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
(Like a cop car)  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yeah),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Heey)...  
I'll make ya say...

Ha Ha... And after we got done  
I said lady what's ya number she said 911  
Haaa... emergency only  
Head doctor perform surgery on me  
Yeahh... and now I'm healed  
I make her wear nothing but handcuffs & heels  
And I beat it like a cop  
Rodney King baby yeah I beat it like a cop  
Ha Haaa... beat it like a cop  
Rodney King baby said beat it like a cop  
But I ain't tryna be violent  
But I'll do the time but her love is timeless  
... Mrs. Officer...  
I know you wish ya name was Mrs. Carter huh?  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee (Yeah),  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee, Like a cop car...

A pole came out of the stage from the ground. Went it stopped, I held on to the pole with my right hand a walked around it twice, when I decided to grab a hold of the pole with both hands and boosting myself up it, with my hands being the only thing holding me up. My legs were spread far apart in the guy's face. I swung around it, slowing down in front of the crowd and to the guy.

When I get up all in ya  
We can hear the angels calling us  
We can see the sunrise before us  
And when I'm in that thang, I'll make that body sang  
I make it say...  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,

Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee...  
I'll make ya say...

Halfway through the song, Rosalie and Alice joined me. Their poles rose from the stage too. Me in my police officer outfit, Rosalie in her firefighter outfit, and Alice in her Army girl outfit (**All in my profile**)

We all swayed ot the song. I uncuffed the guy from the chair and Rosalie kicked him off the stage using her hose from the outfit, which really had water in it.

Mrs. Officer, Mrs. Officer  
Tell your lieutenant get them cuffs off of ya  
I'm kid kid... my face on every wanted poster  
I'm wanted by every lady cop all over  
That ass so big I catch a battery to hold ya  
My hands so big you thought I told ya to pull it over  
She pulled me over... pulled me out the rover  
Then she pulled me closer... threw me in the back of the car  
Put me in handcuffs start ripping my pants off  
(All you heard on the dispatcher was...)  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,

When I get up all in ya  
We can hear the angels calling us  
We can see the sunrise before us  
And when I'm in that thang, I'll make that body sang  
I make it say...

Maybe you can lock me up and throw away the key,  
Call your sergeant and tell him you can't finish your shift...  
Cause it's on... tonight...  
Breakfast in bed turns to breakfast & head,  
And I can't wait to get it on...  
Wanna do it all night long... Mrs. Officer

When I get up all in ya  
We can hear the angels calling us  
We can see the sunrise before us  
And when I'm in that thang, I'll make that body sang  
I make it say...  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee,  
Wee Ooh Wee Ooh Wee...  
I'll make you say...

Just as the song ended, we began to walk out, the guys were cheering for an encore. We just winked and blew a kiss at them and walked backstage.

"Girls, I got your paychecks here!" Jake yelled over the music. We went over to him and got our $550 paychecks. And each gave him a light peck of the cheek as he did to us.

We changed into our regular clothes to head out.

Alice wore some skinnies with a black tube top with a band at the bottom and gold hoops.

Rosalie wore a short denim skirt, a gray halter top that hugged her at the right places, and silver dangly earrings.

I wore a white flowy skirt that was just mid thigh and a teal off the shoulder top that was fairly tight by my waist. I had a heart shaped silver necklace with matching earrings and a silver charm bracelet.

We walked out the club from the back so we wouldn't have ot deal with drunk guys anymore. Jensen, the bouncer, called a taxi for us already. He was a great bouncer. A guy came on the stage once uninvited and began to try to dance with me. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. Jensen came on the stage and with one hand, was able to pull him off and got himself kicked out by Jensen. He was like our best friend there besides Jake.

"Thanks Jensen!" the three of us shouted as we walked ot him and the taxi he got for us.

"No problem girls. Have a safe ride home.' He leaned on the window.

We told the taxi our address and we were off.

The club was in Port Angeles and we lived in a boring town of Forks. It was a good 45 minute ride home.

We all lived in the apartment building, Redwood. We lived on the second floor. I lived in room 208, Alice in 209, and Rosalie in 210.

I walked into my empty apartment. My aunt went to a work interview in Connecticut and never came home. That was over six months ago. I declared that she just wasn't comingf home anymore. I stopped going to school a year ago. I felt no need if I couldn't even afford it. I found it easier to just work. I told myself when I stopped going, I'd make enough money at this job, quit and go back, but I found myself not wanting to go back at all. I had nothing to accomplish in life. My parents abandoned me when I was 9 years old and left me with my Aunt Janie. And she left me. She never liked me. She always gave me dirty looks and called me a piece of shit and others thinking I didn't hear or see her.

I dropped my keys on my dresser and decided to take a shower before I slept tonight. I felt so dirty after work, but it was good pay and I was not going to give it up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my door opening and slamming shut. I groaned when I heard Alice's voice and Rosalie's giggling. I slowly lifted the covers off my head and peeked out to see Alice and Rosalie both in my face from both sides of me with wide grins on their face.

"Ughh… it way too early for you guys to be here," I told them pulling the covers over me only for them to be pulled completely off me.

"Aw come on Bella, we got $550 last night. We never got that much before." Rosalie whined.

"It wasn't my first time. It's actually pretty low for me. I usually get $780 most nights." I informed them.

"Stop bragging and get your ass in the shower. We got your clothes. We need to go shopping." Alice whimpered.

"Fine, but only because we need to go furniture shopping." I told them.

"Oh yeahh, we need to. We move into our "hotel suite" tomorrow." Rosalie smiled

We were happy we were moving in together and could finally afford a great living space like that.

"Aw man, come on! I wanted to go shopping for clothes!" Alice complained

"We can do that too," Rosalie comforted Alice.

"Come on! We just went!" I really didn't want to go again. Shopping with these two was so long. They walked around a lot around the mall, but in the stores, there were so slow. They had to look at everything! It was ridiculous. They would find like 20 things to buy, check each other out and then end up buying more than half. They say they can't buy it all because they have to limit themselves. They'd have 30 bucks to spare at the end. These trips were like 5 to 6 hours long.

I looked at the clock and it was only 9 am. I went to bed only 6 hours ago!

"Bells, if you don't shower we will personally shower you!" Alice threatened.

I automatically stood up and ran to the shower. If anything, I was self-conscience about my body. Sure I was almost half naked in front of strangers, but it was only half. I would never expose myself to anyone. I wasn't pretty. I never had a boyfriend. I was told to be hot and sexy and fine, but it wasn't enough to convince me I was actually pretty.

I took a shower and when I got out; I could hear Alice and Rosalie in the living room watching TV.

I got out with my teal towel wrapped tightly around me and looked on my bed. I didn't think about what it would look like when I saw it. I just put them on and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a black and white floral halter (in my profile). Rosalie put out my black earrings for me and left a note telling me to straighten my hair. I turned on my straightener and was done in 5 minutes.

The three of us walked out of my apartment and called a taxi to take us to the Redwood mall. It was only 10 minutes away. Once we got there, I paid the driver and Alice and Rosalie each grabbed both of my hands and dragged me in. Alice dragged me in Forever 21, and Abercrombie Fitch and Rosalie dragged me in Charlotte Russe, Hollister, Wet Seal, and Urban Outfitters. That wasn't it though; we went to so many other stores as well. We just spent more time in those. We spent 4 hours just going into Forever 21 and Charlotte Russe. I made them rush through the others because we still had to furniture shop. It was 2pm by the time we started to shop for furniture. It took us just a whole hour to decide on something. We weren't all that different. We just differed in our looks. Outside of the club, Alice and Rosalie looked like models compared to me. Like I said, I was self-conscience bout my self. By the time we got in our apartments, it was already 4pm. We had to get ready to go back to the club. Today was Thursday and Jake told us a week ago he just needed us to be waitresses tonight. He also told us to wear the same thing. We had out outfits all at Toxic Twister. We went in what we wore at the mall and went to the club with a taxi. We walked in through the back being greeted by Jensen. When we walked in, we changed into our outfits quickly. Today wasn't going to be a strip club, but just a regular bar. The theme for tonight would be high school. Jake told us that we had to be cheerleaders tonight. So here we were changing into our skimpy cheerleader uniforms. The colors were blue and white. There was a pleated skirt, a blue tie top, with and blue and white jacket over it. Our whole stomachs were exposed **(in profile). **This is where I had to be confident with my body. We put on some white stilettos and we decided to leave to pom poms alone. Especially because we were waitressing tonight so we will need our hands. We began to wait people. We got some rude comments, but all we had to do was smile at them and walk away. We didn't want to do anything to lead them on, but we didn't want Jake to lose customers. He's been too good to us.

I was on my break and I looked at Rosalie and Alice waiting. As Alice was walking away from a table of 6 guys, one of the guys stood up and slapped her ass. Alice gave him a faint smile and walked to the bar. She gave her order to the bartender Nick, and I knew that she was asking Rosalie to take her table. Alice was really sensitive to these kinds of things and Rosalie was always there to stand up for her. Alice would usually be confident, but she would freak out when someone would smack her ass. She went through some things with Rosalie when they lived with their family. I met Rosalie and Alice when they both moved into the apartments next to me. I complimented them on their clothes and that clicked us. Rosalie and Alice decided to give me a make over. I said I loved it and we found other things we had in common. They took me shopping. They offered to pay for me but I said that I could do it my self. I took out my wallet and pulled out a few hundreds. I looked at Rosalie and Alice and they did the same. They asked where I got it from and I told them I worked at a club called The Toxic Twister. They said they will need the money and I told them I could recommend them. They were more than happy. I asked them why they would need a job like mine when they just pulled out more hundreds than me. They said they would share and tell there sob story when we get back to our apartments. We shopped a little more and I have to say, they took shopping on me too easy that day. I think they just didn't want to scare me off. And I bet they probably would have too. Anyways, we made it home and Alice and Rosalie dropped their things in their apartments and came to meet up in mine. We'd all tell our sob stories to each other. I guess I was first because they both stared intently at me. I told him the whole thing with my parents leaving me, and how my aunt is never home and when she is she would have a guy over or she would be over a guys house. How I was practically taking care of myself. It wasn't much of a sob story, but it was still hard to tell. The real sob story was theirs.

They started out telling me about their family. It consisted of Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Edward Cullen and Jasper Hale. They told me how Jasper and Rosalie's parents verbally and physically abused them. They told the Cullen siblings and they helped by telling Esme and Carlisle. Their parents were put away for 5 years and on parole for 3 when they would get out. The Cullen's took them in. They quickened their pace and it took me a while to process. The basically told me that a family friend of the Cullen's was staying over the house for about half a year. His name was Sam. They said he was a college friend of Carlisle and Esme. They went straight to the point. He would come to their room and try to make a move on them. The first time Rosalie kicked him in the groin. The following morning, he told Carlisle and Esme and they ended up grounding Rosalie and When Alice tried to tell them what really happened, she got grounded too. They said that they were usually more like their friends rather than parents, but they kicked into parent mode for Nick. It continued like that for weeks. Nick wouldn't get the hint, but he jus kept coming into our rooms. Every time he would try to touch our breasts or crotch. We try to fight him off, but it was no use. Their brothers didn't believe them either. They tried to comfort Rosalie and Alice, but it would never help. One night, he actually tried raping both of them at once. And he actually succeeded. He was stronger than they had given him credit for. He was able to fight them off. That night no one was home. Esme and Carlisle went out for some alone time. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper had some baseball banquet to go to that night. After Nick did what both girls were afraid of. They tried telling their parents, but they were in denial about it all. The boys were starting to believe the girls, but the girls started to act out and they just got pissed at them for putting so much pressure of their parents. Alice told me they hated their parents for not believing them, even after acting out. Rosalie told me acting out meant that they got caught smoking a blunt on school property causing them to get kicked out of school. So their parents put them in another school, only for them to be suspended for 2 weeks. They made out with a couple of random guys on the teachers desk. It was our third warning for it. Carlisle and Esme put us in another school, but they never stepped foot in it. They just left. They couldn't take the sympathy stares they were getting from Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme kept giving them disappointed looks. As for Nick, he came in our room almost every night no one else was home. It was horrible. He would ALWAYS be in their room. He would always rape them, no matter how much we fought back. Of course he would never hit us, because he knew we would show it as evidence. They had bruises, but they weren't even visible enough for proof. We left with no notice or note. They packed some things, grabbed some money, and left. Only thing they forgot was Rosalie's license. Once they reached Forks, they found the apartment and met me. They said they would try getting her license back by just getting a new one. They never got around to it with the job and everything. They kind of liked taking the taxi. That was what they told me. They made me promise that I would not give them sympathy and feel sorry for them. Of course I still kind of do, but I try my best not to show it. We have become best friends in the past year. I would not do anything to ruin it. Sometimes I wish I can go to California and knock some sense into their family. Those girls didn't deserve the kind of treatment from their family. The girls said they wouldn't trade their life right now because I was here with them. They love the job I got them at The Toxic Twister.

My break was over and Jake told me to wait the table where three guys were taking their seats. I walked over to take their order.

"Hey guys, what can I get for you?" I asked

"Two rum and cokes, one Bloody Mary, and one Bloody Maria," said the guy with black hair and very large muscles. I saw when he walked in that he was very tall too.

"Actually change that Bloody Maria into a Bloody Mary." said the other guy. He had blonde hair and was a little skinny with some muscles. I saw when he walked in and he was as tall as the very buff one.

"Sure, I'll be back in a minute." I told them and walked away. As I was walking to the bar I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I heard from a guy that sat at the table I just took orders at. I ignored it and walked to the bar.

"Kevin, two rum and cokes and two Bloody Marys." I ordered to Kevin, the clubs best and only bartender.

"Coming right up," he told me starting to mix the drinks together. Within 5 minutes, he gave them to me.

"Thanks," I said as I walked to the table.

"Here are your drinks guys." I said as I put the drinks down at the table.

"Thanks," I heard from all the guys at the table, but one velvet voice stuck out. It was music to my ears. I immediately blushed and walked away quickly so they wouldn't notice. I went to the bar to calm myself down. I looked at the table and the new guy that just got there, the one I bumped into. He has messy bronze hair, crystal emerald eyes; I noticed he was pale like the others as well. He was slightly muscular like the one with blonde hair. He was absolutely gorgeous.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright, I'm so sorry it took me this long to post again. I started writing this story on my dad's computer bc mine just kind of crashed a month before, then his started acting all stupid bc it got a virus in it. And I just got my new computer yesterday. I'll try to post at least every other or every two days. Thanks to all that reviewed! I appreciate it a lot and I love hearing your thoughts! Keep RXRing.**

**~Pri =)**

* * *

Chapter 3

I walked backstage to change back into the clothes I came in. I saw that Rosalie and Alice already changed. We walked out back and Jensen had a taxi held for us. Alice slipped in first, then Rosalie and I was about to, but then I heard that velvet voice from afar.

"I'll see you guys at home!" I heard him shout to the other guys.

I followed the sound of his voice and saw him as he slipped into this shiny silver volvo. He started the car and looked ahead at the road. I could of swore I saw his eyes sparkle in the dark. I stared at the car as it drove off into the opposite. I saw it turn the corner and he drove faster. I could still hear it with the music from the club still playing. I was interrupted from my daze by Rosalie.

"Bella, get in the car! It's cold and we're tired!" She scolded.

"Sorry," I muttered as I slipped in.

When we reached our apartment, we decided that we would sleep early cuz tomorrow was our moving day. Rosalie and Alice said they're all packed. As for me? I hardly even started. Although I was tired I decided that I would start now and stop in 2 hrs and 30 minutes, which would be at exactly 12am. I started with my stuff in the living room and then my bathroom, to my room. I kept things out that I would need for tomorrow. Then I moved on to my aunts' room. This apartment had two rooms, but Alice and Rosalie's didn't. I finished packing at 11:45pm. I was beat, so I decided to just go to bed and wake up at 9am.

I woke up feeling shifts on my bed. I slowly pulled the covers out of my eyes and saw Alice right in my face. I just pulled the covers over my face tightly. I felt another shift in the bed and then within a second, my covers were pulled off me.

"Alice!" I groaned.

"Belllllaaaa!" she sang, "It's like 11:30am. You need to start moving!" she said slapping my ass, making me yelp, before she walked into my living room. Then it hit me. It was 11:30!

"Alice! Its 11:30! Andy (landlord) said the people to look at the apartments were coming at 1:00! That means I need to be out in 90 minutes!" I yelled getting into the bathroom to shower. When I got out I saw clothes on my bed laid out for me. It was a grey Zigzags jacket Alice made me get from Forever21, a white tank top with lace trimmings, and light jeans **(in profile)**. She left out some grey leafy dangly earrings and left out the makeup I should use. They taught me how to "properly" put on makeup so when they weren't there, they would leave out what I should put on. Today Alice left me black and silver eye shadow to make my eyes smoky and pencil & liquid eyeliner and mascara.

I applied and put on everything Alice told me to, and trust me if I didn't, it'd be the end of the world for me. I learned just to deal even though I hated it. Sure when they'd play Barbie Bella, I complained and whine, but it never got me anywhere. I looked myself over and was as satisfied as ill ever get. I quickly straightened my hair and started carrying boxes down and into a taxi. I had to of made like 4 to 6 runs back and forth. I was in a taxi on my way back to my old apartment to pick up my aunt's things. I decided to send them to goodwill or something. I thought that I would need two trips. The taxi's here suck. They don't let you carry much with you or they charge extra. It costs less taking more trips. So I figured that my aunt's things would take me 2 trips to goodwill. I reached my ex apartment and went up to get the rest of the things. When I got there my apartment door was open and I saw Andy and some other guy in it. I sighed to myself. I had to walk in there and I knew Andy would say something about me not being moved out yet. He was a nice guy, but he could be an ass you know? Anyways, I walked in and he spoke.

"And there she is. Bella, I said to be out by the time the newcomers would be here." Andy told me

"Yeah, well the girls woke me up late and I forgot to set my alarm. Sorry, these are my last two trips then I'm outta here." I told him

"Two trips!?" he asked loudly. I saw him look to the guy, "Sorry about this man. These chicks are usually more prompt." Andy apologized

"It's alright. And we'll take them. All three."

I turned to the guy. I heard his velvety voice and just stared at him. He was looking so fine. I guess I was string for a while because I heard Andy clear his throat, faking t obviously, and that guy showing me his crooked grin that made me lose strength in my knees. I closed my eyes preparing for the floor to meet with my face, but instead I felt two cold hands grab a hold of my waist. I opened my eyes slowly realizing it was him. I locked my eyes with his wonderful crystal emerald ones. He once again smirked at me and I lost my strength once again and he put a tighter hold on me.

"Quite clumsy aren't we?" he asked smiling at me.

"I am a daily klutz." I informed him.

"You weren't at the club last night." He smiled at me once again.

"Well I have my moments." I said smiling back. I heard a throat clear and looked at Andy. I looked back at the guy and he still had his arms around me. I looked at his face to his hands twice and he realized why. He held me straight up to let me catch my balance and ran his hand through his untamed bronze-like hair.

"So Eddie, where should we sign for the apartments?" Andy asked him. 'Eddie' looked annoyed. He sure did not look like an Eddie. He looked to good for an Eddie.

"It's Edward." He stated. I sighed. That suited him so much more. "Let's just sign here. Let me get my brothers." And he left going into what used to be Rosalie's apartment and came back with two other guys, who were also there last night.

"So you guys will take all three apartments?" Andy asked

"Yeah, we got them." Edward spoke for all of them.

"Alright Edward, you sign here." Andy pointed towards him, "You sign here," He pointed at the tall very big muscular guy "And you sign here." he pointed to the blonde haired pale blue eyed guy.

Everyone signed.

"Alright, Emmett, you will have room 210, Jasper will have room 209, and Edward, and you will have room 208. Hope you enjoy your new homes." Andy said and walked out.

I realized I was just standing there like an idiot because when I looked at the guys, they were staring at me.

"Sorry, I'll just get out of your way now." I said picking up a box, or attempting to pick up a box only for it to fall over, spilling everything out. I bent down to pick it up noticing the guys were helping me.

"Thanks. I guess they're too heavy."I shrugged attempting to pick it up again only for it to be taken out of my arms by Edward.

"Here let us help." He said as the three of them each picked up a box with no problem and I picked up the last one which was light because it was only filled with some clothes.

They all went into one elevator down to the first floor. When we went outside they just once again stared at me.

"Leave them here I guess. I'll call a cab." I said going over to the sidewalk about to put my hand up for a cab.

"Um, I am not letting you take a cab. Let me drive you." Edward offered.

"It's okay. I usually do it." I said about to get a cab for my wrist to be held down by him again.

"I don't know what's come over me but I don't want you to ride with a creepy cabby." Edward spoke to me seriously looking desperately in my eyes. I could tell it was the truth, but how? I don't even know him.

"No offense, because I see sincerity in your eyes, but you don't know me and I don't even know you." I reminded him.

"I feel like I do," he stated frowning.

"How?" I asked stubbornly. I don't think he knows me a single bit.

"Last night." He said and continued, "You were waiting our table at The Toxic Twister. I looked at you from afar. You looked out of place there. I mean you're gorgeous, but I know you don't want to be there deep inside. You wish your life was better. You're all alone, yet with so many people around you. I know you have friends, but sometimes they aren't enough. You need security in your life, but you don't know where to get it from. You're surrounded by all those people at the club and yet, you're still lonely. You built up huge strong walls and are too stubborn to bring them down. You just want things to get easier for you." Edward explained gazing into my eyes the entire time. I didn't notice until now that he was face to face to me and one hand was caressing my cheek while his other was on my waist. I shook my head getting out of his grasp.

"You don't know anything about me or my life or what I have gone through." I exclaimed. I looked behind him and the other two guys were still behind him.

"Let me drive you." He pleaded.

"No. I don't know you. How do I know if you're not just some freakish pervy low life stalker? I mean you were at the club last night." I stated.

"You work there and you won't ever know until you try and trust me." He said holding his hand out for me to grab it. I don't know what came over me but I put my warm little petite hands into his big strong cold ones. I felt a spark go through me briefly. I almost fainted, but he caught me right before.

"You should really get that checked out. I've had to catch you every time. I won't always be there to catch you when you fall." He chuckled lightly at me while I stayed mature and stuck my tongue out at him. This just made him and the other two guys laugh more and for me to blush harder. I took the box from the ground and walked to the silver Volvo. I waited there waiting for him to unlock or open the door, but nothing. I turned around and all three of them were staring at me. I was really just getting annoyed now.

"What?" I asked harshly

"How'd you know that was my car?" Edward asked me with his eyebrows furrowed. _Damn it!_ I knew I should have waited for them to go to the car first.

"Well, uhm...you see last night..." I hesitated. I knew he would say something about being a stalker because I called him one.

"Mhmmm." I heard the two guys say smiling just to receive a glare back from me, but it didn't stop them from smiling. Edward was still smiling intently at me.

"I was leaving the club last night with my girls and I heard and saw you in your Volvo and just stared at you as you left." I said. _Shit!_ I mentally slapped myself. I just said that I stared at him. I closed my eyes tight and was afraid to open them.

"So…" Edward began, "You knew I had a Volvo and you called me a low life?" he questioned.

"Welllll, I guess I didn't fully process what I was saying until I realized it." I said now opening my eyes. I saw him turn and walk to the driver's side, I could have sworn I heard him chuckle and looked at his friends smiling. I huffed in frustration and climbed into the car while the other two guys put our stuff in the truck and waving at us as we pulled out.

We mostly drove in silence on the way to Goodwill with music filling the air. I noted that Edward like a variety of music. It goes from RnB/hip hop to punk/rock to metal to scream to techno to some country (A/N: sorry if I offended anyone with the music labels =X), which was the same as me. I quietly hummed the songs to myself so he wouldn't hear, but to my surprise, he did.

"You hum beautifully you know." He commented smiling, but still looking at the road.

"I thought I would be inaudible." I muttered.

"I have good hearing senses." He laughed. I smiled with a tint of blush, but I still hummed keeping the same volume as before as I looked out the window.

Once we dropped off my aunt's things, I had to give him the address to my new apartment. We drove in silence for the first 5 minutes, but then he broke it as he lowered the volume of the speakers. We ended up playing 21 questions. We were at the parking lot and he asked me his last question.

"Why do you work at Toxic Twister?" he asked looking at me.

"I'm not sure if I can't tell you that." I muttered out playing with my fingers on my lap.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said lifting my chin up with one hand and holding my hand, making me stop fidgeting with them. I looked straight into those eyes and they just hypnotized me.

"How do I know I won't be judged?" I asked nervously.

"I would never judge you. You just have to trust that. And if you don't, then it's okay, maybe some other day then." He told me with sincerity in his eyes.

I just blurted it all out.

"Well, it started out back in Phoenix, Arizona when I was living with my parents…" I told him everything. I poured my life story out to him. There are times where I would cry and he would use his thumbs to wipe them away. I just met this guy and he is everything a girl can ever wish for in a guy.

I told him everything and I realized besides Rosalie and Alice that this is the first person I have told since about a year. I just told him everything and he just sat there. I couldn't tell if he was staring at me or into space. I looked at him. Then it hit me! Alice and Rose! The first question I asked him was what his full name is. He said Edward Anthony _Cullen_! And his brothers names, _EMMETT MARKUS CULLEN and JASPER THOMAS CULLEN!_ God, I'm such an idiot! How did I not see this before? Edward still hasn't spoken and I quickly unlocked the door and ran out. I ran into the building hearing him calling out my name. I did not look back once, I just ran, knowing I had to tell Alice and Rosalie what and who I just met and found.


	5. Chapter 4

im sorry it took so long...i actually have no excuse this time...im just reallly sorrryy for not posting for almost two weeks. i know this one is really short but im writing more right now, i just wanted there to be some to let you know that im writing and theres more to come!

R&R please.

Priyanka

* * *

Chapter 4

I ran into the elevator and pressed the number for my floor. I waited impatiently for the elevator to reach my floor. I don't know what to do. How do I tell Rosalie and Alice I just met their brothers? Their brothers that did not believe them or were giving them disappointed looks when they lived with them; the people that the two of them left behind.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. I ran down the hall, to the right and ran to our apartment, which had the door open. I got into the living room and had to catch my breath for a moment. I saw Alice and Rosalie coming from their rooms only to look at me strangely.

"Bella? What's up?" Rosalie asked me coming behind me rubbing small circles on my back with Alice not far behind.

"I uhh- I met some people." I started.

"Alright, you met people. What people?" Alice asked.

""Family people." I said slowly.

"What family people exactly?" Rosalie questioned.

"Edward, Emmett, and Jasper," I said slowly to read their expressions.

"Whattt?!" both Alice and Rosalie exclaimed together.

"They were the guys I waited last night at Toxic." I said stopping before I continue to see what they have to say. I looked at them and nothing. I think they wanted me to continue so I did. "And the-" only to be cut off by Alice's soft voice.

"How are they?" she whispered fidgeting with her fingers.

"Excuse me?!" Rosalie exclaimed harshly.

"I was just asking." Alice shrugged.

"No, you don't just ask that question about them! I bet they didn't even think about us in the past year! They didn't give two shits about us before! Why would they now?!" Rosalie shouted. She was heated. She hated the way Alice and herself were after they left and saw the disappointed looks they received from the boys. She did not want to go back to that. She refused to be looked at or treated like that again.

"Rose, we won't be treated that way. I mean it's not like we're going to see them." Alice stated. I coughed a little clearing my throat. Both girls looked at me with confusing stares.

"They're moving in our old apartments." I said hesitantly afraid to hear their reactions. A few seconds later, Rosalie stomped off to her room and slammed the door. Alice and I waited a few minutes until she calmed down. We went to her room door 5 minutes later.

"Rosalie?" I knocked before I slowly opened the door with Alice following behind me. She was sitting in her swivel chair with her head lying on the desk.

"Come in." she answered and lifted her head up from the desk to face us with sad eyes.

"Alice, I don't want to go back to the way we were after we left. I refuse to and I forbid you to." She told Alice quietly. Alice walked over to her and embraced her into a hug.

"I promise it won't ever go that way ever again."Alice whispered to her. I smiled at the both of them and walked over to my room. I took a little nap as I put my head on my pillow. It felt like literally two minutes when I heard a knock on my door. I looked at my clock and I have been sleeping for 3 hours and it was now 8pm.

"Bells? You wanna go see a movie?" Alice asked me and her and Rose emerged into my room.

I slightly sat up and my bed and said yea. I stood up and went to go wash my face and brush my teeth really quick. When I got out, Rosalie was still here to get me ready. She was ready already and I figured Alice was still in the process. We all left and decided to go see Slumdog Millionaire. When we got out we went to out apartments and sleep overcame us.

I woke up to "Cookie Jar" by The –Dream and Gym Class Heroes. I brushed my teeth and went into the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie were both singing to it while eating cereal. I poured out some myself and looked at my two friends. They looked anxious. Last night, they were broken all over again and now, they're impatient?

"Guys, what's going on?" I asked them with my head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asked.

"You were so upset last night, and now you seem all impatient?" I questioned.

"We decided we wouldn't let the boys coming back affect us. Besides I had a major love crush on Emmett, and Alice had one on Jasper." Rosalie smiled.

"So what are you gonna do if you see them?" I pondered.

"We don't know actually. We know it will be difficult to see them, but we have to deal right? And it's not like they can convince us to do anything we don't want to. Basically, whatever happens happens." Alice stated.

"Seriously? Are you guys just gonna let the waltz back into your lives?" I asked

"Hell no, but we won't exactly cut them out." Rosalie exclaimed.

"What are you going to do if they ask what you've been doing?" I asked. I knew they won't go easy on them working at a strip club.

"They can't do anything. We have been on our own for over a year and we are making out just fine." Rosalie explained. I wanted to ask more but the phone went off. The caller id said Toxic Twist.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I greeted. We talked for about 5 minutes and I hung up.

"Girls, someone rented out the club for today. We gotta jet." I told them. I also mentioned to them that Jake suggested a uniform for tonight too and that it will be waiting for us backstage. We got ready and headed out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 like i promised in my last chapter. i hope you like it! I don't know how long the next one will take me, but i swear it won't be long. i don't want to make promises saying that I'll post in two days and not end up doing it. so I'm just going to stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**R&R please**

**Priyanka**

* * *

Chapter 5

We made it to the club to see that Jake got a bunch of people here to decorate. It looked to be some kind of theme, but I couldn't figure it out. We walked backstage to see our clothing for tonight. When I saw the clothing, it hit me. It was a Casino/Vegas kind of theme. Our clothes consisted of a cropped shirt and skirt and garter belts **(In my profile)**.

We put them on and our makeup and did our hair. When we walked out from backstage, the club looked amazing. Poker and blackjack tables everywhere, slot machines, roulette tables. Lights were flashing everywhere, there was even a sign flashing Welcome to The World of Gambling. It was extravagant. It was only 2pm and people wouldn't start to come until 6pm. Rosalie, Alice, Jake, Kevin, Natasha, Rochelle, Jenny, Scarlett** (A/N: I made them up. I can't have only three girls working at a strip club)** and me just fooled around and chatted a bit. We drank and danced a little for a warm up for tonight.** (A/N: I changed drinking age to 16, Bella and Alice could drink because they work there. Suck it up if you got problem). **Jake told us that the people who rented out the place did it for their friends back home. Apparently the whole friend posse came to Port Angeles this summer. Why choose this random town? I wouldn't know. But they did and they are paying a lot of money for this arrangement. They were just going to rent it out and have everything it was every other night, but Jake suggested a theme would be better and he could arrange it to be unbelievably amazing and he did. It was 5:30 and the girls and I decided we'd go in the back to prep up. We heard voices out there and we figured it was the hosts of the party. We figured that we would meet them later. Music started to blare through the speakers, but it wasn't the kind of music you would hear at a casino, it was your original rap, rnb, hip hop, rap kinda music. Jake came backstage to see if we were ready yet and we said we were and asked what was up with the music. It didn't go with the theme at all. He said although the theme is Vegas, the hosts wanted their kind of music, so this is it. Jake threw us some masks that just covered our eyes. He said it was more mystic that way. I know he's weird, but knew what he was talking about especially because the other girls approved. We put on our masks and walked out all together. There were about 50 people there already and about 150 more people left. Eyes were on us as we walked out. Shake Your Pom Pom by Missy Elliot blared through the speakers and people started to dance. Jake hired people to host the tables and the girls and I walked to Kevin (A/N: the bartender) to grab our order pads and drink trays. I walked over to a table with three blonde girls and one brunette.

"Hi, what can I get to drink for you?" I asked with a forced smile. These girls looked like complete bimbos.

"Jessica get the Bay Breeze, I heard it was supposed to be amazing." said a girl at the table.

"Let's see Jamie, why don't you get that, and I'll get the Paralyzer. Lauren will get the Red Lotus and Angela will have the screwdriver," said the girl who was just identified as Jessica.

"Actually, I'll have the Sex on the Beach," said Angela. She looked decent out of all the girls. She even blushed when she ordered. Knowing me, I would have too.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I told them. I walked to the bar.

"Hey Kev, one bay breeze, a paralyze, a red lotus and a sex on the beach." I ordered. And strangely I blushed even saying that to Kevin even though I wasn't even going to drink it. I felt like such a child.

"Here are your drinks." Kevin slid over to me. I put them in the tray and gave them to the girls.

"Here's your drinks, just call me over if you need anything. Name's Bella." I informed them and walked away until I heard my name being called from a girl.

"Bella??!" I turned to see Lauren calling me over. I strutted over.

"What's up?" I asked. I looked at all of them and they each had devious smiles on their faces, even the sweet one. _Unbelievable._

"That guy over there," Angela pointed, "his name is Mike and he has been looking at you for the entire time you walked out. Basically he told us to call you over here so he can come and introduce himself." The girl said.

Damn you serious? I should just walk away, but it would look bad towards the club. So I just nodded and stayed out as the kid in the dirty blonde hair walked over.

"Hey pretty thang' what's going on?" he asked me. What the hell? Who was this guy? Who says _pretty thang?_

"Yea, hey nice meeting you Mike, but I should get to work." I said and went to turn around, but I felt a hand on my wrist.

"The owner said that I could set up a private show for anyone of his workers. Well, I choose you." He stated to me grinning to what I saw as disgusting. I figured this was one of the hosts and Jake always told the hosts if they wanted to have a private show with one of the girls.

I slowly nodded and led him to a curtain on the side of the club. I saw Natasha, Scarlett, and Alice looking at me and looking at Mike disgustingly. He had this freakishly grin on his face. I just wanted to smack it off. I pulled all that aside and boosted up my confidence as best as I could. I pushed him on the couch and shut the curtain. The song "Cookie Jar" by Gym Class Heroes and The- Dream blasted through the club and I began to sway.

_Gym Class Heroes...  
(The Dream)  
Gym Class Heroes  
Radio killa killa  
Hahaha You know what it is  
Gym Class Heroes, The Dream  
It's hard to look innocent when I got cookie crumbs all over my face  
Hehe yea_

_I like girls  
They like me  
They look so good  
In dey Seven jeans  
Told you to be the one  
And my only  
I wanna be faithful  
But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar.  
My hands, my hands, my uh my hands  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands my hands out the cookie jar._

By this time, I was practically on top of him, my knees on both sides of him. I swayed so my breasts slid on his face. The number rule for this kind of show was that the audience can look but cant touch. This kid, he was touching. I would slap his hand when he tried to cup my ass or my breasts. He wouldn't stop, he did eventually.

_You see I got this problem  
I need help tryna solve it  
Cos meeting after meeting and I'm still a cookieholic  
You can hide them, Imma find them, on the counter, in the closet  
And I'll say I ain't do it with my face covered in chocolate  
My girl be setting booby traps  
To catch me eating Scooby snacks  
I left crumbs in the bed once  
But I told her I was through with that  
She still don't be believing me  
And I guess that I'm cool with that  
But I got a sweet tooth, that'll never come loose  
And the truth of the matter is.  
_

I was on top of him and positioned so my back was facing him. I was still on my knees. I didn't do much but sway. There was no pole in this little room, but the others did. I didn't want to take him in a big room because he doesn't look like he deserved such a show. As I swayed, I felt him hand on my lower back trying to slip in but I dipped and he moved his hands.

_I like girls,  
They like me  
They look so good  
In their Seven jeans  
Told you to be the one  
And my only  
I want to be faithful  
But I can't keep my hands out the cookie jar  
My hands, my hands, my ha uh my hands  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands, my, uh, my  
Can't keep my hands, my hands my hands out the cookie jar.  
I got a thing for Milano, Biscotti Italianos  
And I never turn down some Oreos if you got those  
Butter Pecan Puerto Rican,  
Or them Oatmeal Raisin Asians.  
Hazelnut Brazilians,  
Macadamia Caucasians,  
Double stuffed or thin mint  
It don't matter you gettin' it  
Cos I got a sweet tooth that'll never come loose  
And the fact of the matter is.  
I like girls,  
They like me  
They look so good  
In their Seven jeans  
Told you to be the one  
And my only  
I want to be faithful  
_I was still in that one position and I felt his hands cupping my breasts, I was going to turn around but he pushed me roughly down and I felt his erection high up, or as high up as it can go, it didn't create much of a tent. I bit his fingers and he yelped. I jumped off of him and took his wrists, having a playful grin creep on my lips. I pulled his wrists up over his head and I saw him lick his lips disgustingly I wanted to gag. I felt the drinks I had before wanting to come back up. I held it all in and clicked him stuck. I jumped off him and opened the curtain and kept it wide open. I grinned at the girl walking over to the bar. You could hear him shouted and struggling to get away. I looked back and saw him face beet red with his wrists cuffed above him. Rule number two by Jake is if they didn't stop touching, you tied them up and let them feel shameless in front of everyone. This was actually the first time I had to do this. All the other people I had were dear friends of mine and we were only playing around. They never tried anything on me. I saw Jake walking over to me. I knew he was chuckling at my accomplishment.

"Bella! What's going on? Was he that special that you took him into a private show?" he asked me while laughing.

"Huh? He told me you set it up. I figured he was a host because he knew about the private shows?" I questioned tilting my head to the side obviously confused.

"What?! No way! He is not good enough for a show with you. I was actually going to tell you that im disappointed in your choice of men." Jake smiled at me.

"He said you had it set up though. So you're telling me that he lied to get into a show with me?! how the hell did he even know about it?!?!" I shouted loudly, and of course, it being me, everyone stopped and stared at me.

"Bella, calm down. He probably over heard me saying it to the hosts." Jake said calmly putting his hands to calm me down.

"Ugh, I want him out. Jensen!" I shouted for him to come over. "Kick him out please. Just get him out of here. Sick bastard tried to feel me up and tried to get away with it by saying Jake set it up." I huffed angrily. Jensen smiled. He's been waiting to kick someone out. The people here looked so snotty and spoiled. Jensen uncuffed him and kicked him, and I mean literally kicked him out the door. I laughed it off and saw those girls from before at the table laughing. I was fed up. I looked at Jacob and he nodded me as an okay. I asked Kevin for a bucket of ice. I walked over there and just dumped it on them. And we got a lot and I mean a lot of screams and shouting. I could care less though. The four girls ran up to a guy and he was pulled over by them. I'd remember that ass, hair, chest, and eyes anywhere. Two words. Alice's brother.

"Can you believe it?! She spilled an entire bucket of ice on us!" Jessica shouted pointing at me giving me dirty looks but looking at Edward like she was a sweet little angel. I took a double take at Edward. And let me tell you, he looked fine. He was wearing a black graphic tee which you can easily tell was from American Eagle considering the eagle graphic on the shirt and light sandy washed jeans** (In my profile)**.

"Can you clear this up for me please?" he asked looking at Jake.

"Let Bella do it for you." Jake nodded towards me. Edward looked at me expectantly. He looked kinda angry. Whatever, Mike was a prick and I'll just explain why he was one.

"Your friends here told that prick Mike to come over to me and talk. Let's say they cornered me to. Anyways he told me my boss over here, Jake, told him that it was okay to choose any girl to have a private show with. I figured, hey, he knows about the shows, since no one new ever does, he was telling the truth. And before you interrupt, only hosts of a party would know, which is why im guessing you know. So I go in, he's too touchy feely, and rule number one, no touching. Rule number two, cuff em if they don't stop. So I did. I found out he was a fraud and had my guard over there, Jensen kick him out. I looked over at your girls and realize they knew all along and still decided to have that kid harass me." I explained, but still added a few more words, "And I swear if it ever happens again, they are not allowed in this club for the rest of their stay in this place."

Edward looked me up and down and stopped at my face. I smiled on the inside, most would have stopped at my chest, and although I am feeling a little more self conscience bout how I look now. Like I said, most guys would have stopped at my chest, so why didn't he?

"Jessica, is this true?" he asked her. She scoffed and gave me a dirty look and scurried off with her little minions. "Can I talk to you?" he asked me. I nodded and knew I would have to keep my mouth shut about Alice and Rosalie. And that reminds me. "Actually, meet me in the room over there. I'll be there in a second. I walked over to Rosalie and Alice who were at the bar.

"So guys, I ran into Edward. Apparently he is one of the hosts of this thing and I'm guessing if he is one of the hosts, then so are Emmett and Jasper." I explained to them carefully. They looked like they absorbed it all in and breathed out.

"Well, they can't exactly notice us with our masks off, but to tell you the truth, we're not all for them finding out some other way. So let's do this tonight." Rosalie said looking at Alice who looked like she agreed also.

"Well, Edward said he needed to talk to me and I sent him in that room over there. I thought I'd tell you that they are here. Come in when I tell you to." I told them. I walked into the crowd and found a blonde headed boy that looked just about Edward's height and a big buff black curly haired guy. I walked over to them, greeted them and walked them over to the room.

"So what's this about? We don't want any show, but you should give Edward one." Emmett said walking into the room. This room had poles and was huge. Marble floors, a glass door where we could see the outside of the room, but they can't see us. It was a one way window.

"He's already here, and not for a show." I told them pointing to Edward who looked just as confused as the others. I walked over to them, grabbing a robe off the coat rack and put it over me to cover myself up. I did not feel comfortable in this when they were here.

"So, what do you need to talk about? Don't say you want to talk in private because it wont happen. I know what you're going to ask me." I told him

"Really?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yep" I said popping the "p"

"Well on the count of three why don't we say it together." He suggested. I smiled. He was so adorable.

"Fine. Count on 3"

"1, 2, 3,…Why did you run off the other day?" we both said at the same time. He looked at me surprised, although it's not that surprising.

"Yea thought so. Anyways, I ran off because I realized who you are. Who all you were." I told them honestly and slowly.

"And who are we?" Jasper asked me.

"You're my best friends' brothers slash lovers." I stated. Their jaws dropped and I stood up going up to the door. I opened it and left it open. I walked back to them with two girls following close behind me. They grabbed robes too and walked with me to the boys.

"Hey guys." Alice and Rosalie both said after taking a huge breath.


	7. Chapter 6

**i know its short, but more to come later today, probably late tonight. **

**R&R**

**~Priyanka  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hey guys." Alice and Rosalie both said.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jasper said sounding irritated.

"What are you talking bou-" I trailed off turning around to see Scarlett and Natalie behind me.

"Natalie? Scarlett? What are you doing here?" I asked them. I don't understand. Alice and Rosalie were supposed to be behind me. They pulled me aside to talk to me in a hushed whisper.

"Jake said they had to go up and they couldn't refuse. Jake told them he would double their pay tonight and for you to. You need to go up there. You're performing tonight." Scarlett told me. I looked at the boys and told them to stay here.

"Where are Rose and Alice? You say you know them and yet they aren't here? Are you bluffing? How do you all know each other?" Edward bombarded questions to me.

"It'll all be answered. I promise, but I gotta go. I gotta get on stage with them. We'll meet you back here, okay?" I told them. Without an answer, I walked out of the room and backstage to see Alice and Rosalie getting ready. I saw my outfit and changed into it. It was a pair of dark **(In profile)** Alice and Rosalie went on stage as the song "Move, Shake, Drop REMIX" by DJ Laz blared on the speakers. I went downstairs to the lower level. I went to my pole and waited for my cue. The two poles on both sides of me rose onto the stage and I was next. I heard a little ring telling me Alice and Rose started singing the girl part of the song. My pole began to rise as they sang…

Shake (shake) my ass ass  
Show (show) my thong thong  
Do (do) my thang thang  
Aint nothing wrong.  
Aint nothing wrong.

I was all the way up and I was positioned so one leg was around the pole and the other was straight out and my hands wrapped around the pole. And I jumped off the sing the rest with Alice and Rose.

_Shake (shake) my ass ass  
Show (show) my thong thong  
Do (do) my thang thang  
Aint nothing wrong.  
Aint nothing wrong._

The song blasted off as another came on and drummers from under the stage rose up as well as a guy, Jesse, who we didn't know personally, but he was here when we needed him to sing…

_Shaka Dee, man  
GMB, first lady, Kat  
You don't know  
RedOne, let's go  
_

Alice took this part and sang out as me and Rosalie stayed as background dancers doing flips and some break dancing. Jake had us take some dance classes. I knew how to because my brother Josh taught me when I was 9. Rosalie and Alice took hip hop classes when they were younger.

_  
Got you [unverified] like fire  
Come with me, let me take you higher  
on httpI'm the object of all your desire  
And your attention is all I require_

_Don't stop now 'cause you on a roll  
Make me go anywhere that you go  
I'm that dream in your head when you're sleepin'  
I'm that secret inside that you're keepin'  
_

Me and Rosalie joined in and just sang. We noticed we drew in the crowd all looking up at the stage from the dance floor. Some just watched us while others grinded to the music with their partners._  
_

_You want this  
Don't front, que que que pasa  
Speak up cual es la cosa  
Ven aqui, let's get closer and closer_

_I say no  
If you wanna take it slow  
Catch up, well, now let's go  
Together we run the show_

_I say no  
If you wanna take it slow  
Don't stop, well, now let's go  
Together we run this show  
_

Rosalie's part was up while Alice and I were next to her doing our dance. Rosalie was singing while laying down on her back moving around so she is on her stomach to on her side and coming up half way so she is on her knees swaying her hands and body to the music making her entire self flow to the music's beat. Alice and I were popping our chests. We both did some airflares and went back to moving out hips and hands to the beat like Rosalie to unite ourselves.

_  
Bite your lips 'cause you know that you feel it  
When I shake it you know you're addicted  
I see you're lovin' this Dominicana  
You like the way that I dance the bachata_

_Don't stop now 'cause I'm on a roll  
Give you that gutta you feel in your soul  
My heart beats like a drum, can you hear it?_

We all sang at this part. I was in the middle moving around and Alice and Rosalie were next to me on each side. I was popping out my chest and moved my legs up, swaying my body to the song. I switched positions so that my back was on the ground and I moved doing a wave with my body. Alice and Rosalie were doing 3- step break-dance moves that I taught them how to do a few months back.

_I know you want this  
Don't front, que que que pasa  
Speak up cual es la cosa  
Ven aqui, let's get closer and closer_

_I say no  
If you wanna take it slow  
Catch up, well, now let's go  
Together we run the show_

_I say no  
If you wanna take it slow  
Don't stop, well, now let's go  
Together we run this show  
_

Jesse came in from of us and sang and we dance around him. I did a few night crawlers and switched to 3- step break-dance. Rosalie and Alice started out doing the 3- step break dance and transformed to doing night crawlers.

_  
me takin it slow, me takin it fast  
me like a train baby girl when me take in the pants  
me and you what i think that's what the aftermath  
and after that me and you could just slip the cash  
the pon and kat just smashin the party  
after that, yo kat, let's mash up the lobby  
cause this is a dance and this is a hobby  
it's fire in here and GMB got me  
WOAH  
_

All three of us stood next to Jesse grinding ourselves against him. I was in the front and went down to the floor while Rosalie and Alice were next to him on each side and leaned on him on their elbows.

_  
The pon, the Kat, just smashin' the party  
After that, yo Kat, let's mash up the lobby  
'Cause this is a dance and this is a hobby  
It's fire in here and GMB got me  
_

We all sang and Jesse moved over to the right while the three of us shook our asses and moved out hips to the beat. Alice and Rosalie strutted to the drummers and took their hats off and I took Jesse's hat off and we put them on our heads and did more booty shaking, moving our hips in circles and shakes our asses up and down.

_  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(I'm ready, my girl)  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(Sure I'm ready, my girl)  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(I'm ready, my girl)  
One hundred percent_

_Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(I'm ready, my girl)  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(Sure I'm ready, my girl)  
Are you ready, ready, ready, ready, ready, ready  
(I'm ready, my girl)_

It was the finale of the song and we did a multiple amount of dance moves, from multiple stepping to freeze break dance moves to Indian stepping moves.

_I say no  
If you wanna take it slow  
Catch up, well, now let's go  
Together we run the show_

_I say no  
If you wanna take it slow  
Don't stop, well, now let's go  
Together we run this show_

_I say no  
If you wanna take it slow  
Catch up, well, now let's go  
Together we run the show  
_

Jesse did a baby freeze, Alice did a air chair freeze, Rosalie did a chair freeze, while I did the freeze swing. The three of us girls threw out hats into the air and the drummers threw their sticks having them hit the drums as they dropped from the air onto the drums and we let out hats fall to the ground. We were all in different positions.

_I say no  
If you wanna take it slow  
Don't stop, well, now let's go  
Together we run this show_

Jesse standing one foot out and arms crossed across his chest, Alice and Rosalie were on either side of him leaning on him from their elbows and I was on the ground in front of Jesse sitting with on leg straight out in front of me and the other crossing over it and my hands in the same directing that my crossed legs are facing, which is the crowd. The lights shut off and we all stood. And when the lights were back on, we were all standing, including the drummers, holding hands and took a bow as Jake announced all our names. Everyone cheered and the music began to blare and everyone's attention was back on dancing. I looked to the crowd all the way in the back and saw Edward, Emmett, and Jasper looking our way; eyes wide and jaws were slightly hanging. I smirked their way, particularly Edward's and we all walked off stage into the crowd. They made room for us as we walked towards the bar. Jesse and the drummers walked to flirt and the three of us walked to the guys. From afar, I pointed to the room to them to go to again as we followed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The boys were in the room standing near the couches and we three girls walked in closing the door behind us. We all turned around and saw the guys looking at us. All they did was stare at us. Within seconds Edward's mouth was latched on mine. He pushed me against the wall and one hand was on my lower back and the other behind my neck. I was surprised at first, and then got into it. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance that I gladly granted. I put my leg up so that the bottom of my foot was flat against the door. He was starting to pull me from the door and I let him lead me to where ever, but I refused to let go of his mouth. We stayed lip locked the entire time and next thing I knew he turned me around quickly, pushing me down on the couch. I opened my eyes to see that his were closed and moved my lips away from his, but he didn't move away from me. He moved his lips from my lips to my jaw line down to my neck. He would suck and blow making me feel a cool breeze causing me to shiver. I looked around me and saw that Emmett pinned Rosalie against the wall and Jasper had Alice sitting on top of him. I felt myself let out a moan; Edward hit my weak spot, my pulse point on my neck. I ran my hand in his hair while his hands were on my waist and my neck. I pulled his face to my face and devoured his lips. We were fighting for dominance and after a while he won. He sucked on my tongue for a while and I had to let out another moan. We stopped kissing to just look into each other's eyes. He began to sit up and I was about to stand, but he pulled me back down. We didn't do anything else. We just sat there watching everyone else. It was obvious we were just waiting for them to stop sucking face so we can all talk.

Eventually everyone stopped kissing and was now sitting on the floor. I was on top of Edward's lap, Alice on Jasper, and Rosalie was sitting between Emmett's legs. We all sat in silence until Edward spoke up.

"You girls are coming back with us. Back home." Edward spoke clearly. My head snapped to look at him as well as Rosalie and Alice.

"Is Nick still there?" Alice asked.

"Yea, but you have to understand, he wouldn't do anything harmful to anyone of us." Emmett added.

"Like hell. He wouldn't do anything to you guys, but he sure as hell did with Alice and me!" Rosalie shouted standing up and walking away from us on the opposite side of the room.

"You guys seriously disappointed mom and dad before and practically killed them when you left." Jasper added. Alice stood up this time and yelled.

"We wouldn't have had to leave if we had somebody, ANYBODY who believed us!!" Alice screamed.

"You are still going on about his molesting you? He would never. He is like our uncle. He is not a molester." Edward added. "And what the hell are you thinking working here, in this low life place?"

It was my turn to get up.

"Excuse me, but you wanted a party here for all your damn spoiled ass friends. This place isn't low. I have worked here for almost three years and it's not a low place. We don't do anything skanky. We dance, whether it is with or without a pole. You guys didn't seem to have a problem when we were all up there! We make good money for a job that has a boss so understanding and loving. This place is like my family and Alice and Rosalie became a part of my family the second we met. And as for the molesting, what kind of brothers are you all!? How can you not believe them? First of all, some of you are brothers to them and some are lovers, and you can't find the heart to just back them up? I'm talking about your parents too. I heard how wonderful they are, but seriously, it's their daughters. How can they not have thought about their accusations?" I was beyond angry. They looked like wonderful people with incredible looks, but yet so stupid and dysfunctional. I almost regret telling Edward about my life. He obviously didn't mention he has two sisters when we met or their names. For all I know, he could have lied. He looked directly at me and it's like he read my thoughts.

"Our 21 question game was not a lie. I didn't lie to you. I simply didn't tell you about Rose and Alice because it hurt our family big time because of their absence." Edward looked directly at me. I heard cries come from Rosalie and Alice. Edward, Emmett and Jasper all stood going to comfort them, but the girls glared at them and shoved them away.

"Bells, we gotta head back out there. Jake might take away our raise for our performance." Alice sniffled.

"Let's go." I said as we walked out on the boys. I turned around and mouthed I'll drop by your apartments tomorrow.

Next Day

We were able to continue the party last night better than I thought. The boys did again try to talk to Rosalie and Alice and even me. We ignored them all night. Jensen even offered to kick them out, but all we had to say was that they are Rose and Alice's brothers, he backed off understanding. We worked as waitress's the rest of the night. Constant guys hitting on us and having Jasper growl at the guys that hit on Alice, Emmett knock out whoever tried to get with Rosalie, and Edward's eyes changed to a dark dark black color scaring guys off. We were impressed, but they trying to take us away from our lives here, that we love. We couldn't move, or at least I couldn't. I lived here most my life so I wouldn't think of moving ever. As for Rosalie and Alice, I don't know if they would go back or not, not until that Nick is gone. I wanted to ask them if they ever thought of leaving and going back with the boys if Nick would be gone. I for one knew this place wasn't good for them the rest of their lives. They had better places to go to. They had a family to go back to. I don't have anyone at the moment and probably won't for a while or maybe the rest of my life. I see myself here in 10 years still working at the Toxic Twist. The closest thing I had to a family was there.

I laid in my bed thinking about this and replayed last night in my head over and over again. I decided to finally get out of bed and shower. When I got out 15 minutes later, Rose and Alice were sitting on my bed both listening to music having an ear piece in one ear. They looked at me and Alice stood up putting her iPod on in my iHome. We all sat on my bed letting music fill the room. We sat in silence. When the song ended, I decided I should stand and we should all talk about last night.

"Girls, what's going through your minds? I need to know. I need to know if you are thinking about leaving." I looked directly at them. Their heads were down, but snapped up when I mentioned them leaving.

"Bella, we are not leaving. Sure we have thought and talked about it, but we won't. First of all, Nick is still there. We don't wanna be in the same area as him. And second, we are not leaving you. We love you." Rosalie explained.

"Never think of us leaving you. And honestly, we would never go back knowing Nick is still there. I mean, last night, Jasper and Emmett kept asking up to come back. We would ask if Nick will still be there and they said yes, they can't do anything about it." Alice explained.

"Like hell they can't. They could at least kick them out or get a restraining order against him, whether they believe you or not! They should get him away from both of you!" I exclaimed at them.

"Believe us Bells, we know this. They didn't do anything though, so we left. We wouldn't stay there, not being able to do anything. Hell, we even asked them to sign us up for defense classes, but they knew it was for Nick, so we didn't even get that. Like we said, we wouldn't consider going back until he was either banished from our family, away from the area, or damn, at least in jail, hopefully even dead," Rosalie huffed falling backwards on my bed.

"I know I've never met him, but I know that if I ever did, I would kill him for you guys, no matter what the consequences. I mean my family's in jail anyways. I'm probably going to end up there too. I bet you Edward thinks so too. He just said he wants me to go because he felt sorry for me. I almost regret telling him my history." I said sadly fighting back tears.

I felt hands on my back and realized Alice and Rosalie were by my side pushing me towards my bed. I let them and they sat me sat sitting on both sides of me.

"Bells, you are not and I repeat not going to end up like your family. You are better than them. You are living a whole lot better than them. You deserve better than them." Rosalie comforted me holding my hands and Alice rubbing her hands on my back soothingly.

"Yeah and Bella, you are like our sister and we wouldn't abandon you. Not like your family did." Alice told me. I sat there with them for a few more minutes.

"Alright guys, seriously, enough of this broody mood. What is going on with the guys? They practically tackled us in that VIP room." I laughed remembering how Edward attacked me.

"I have a feeling it was just a horny moment? I mean looked at them during our performance a few times and they looked like they loved us. I mean it looked like Emmett was practically licking his lips, Jasper was trying to look away; he looked like he was straining himself, and Edward was trying to hide his hard on. You could so tell." Rosalie stated proudly grinning ear to ear.

"Edward really looked like that?" I asked not believing it. I didn't think I was that great out there.

"Bella, he was. I looked out to them too. Edward was going insane. He looked like he wanted to jump you. All three of them looked like they wanted to jump us. It was quite amusing that Rosalie and I could still do that." Alice said grin fully.

"So you guys are still feeling them?" I asked.

"Bella, they are hotter than the last time we saw them. Emmett is way more muscular and has gotten bigger and Jasper has gotten taller and a little muscular. Edward looks the same. He always has. His hair just grew out more and turned more bronze." Alice told me.

"He always looked that hot? Girls must be all over him. I have no chance. I don't think I even want one. He was being such an ass last night. That club and you girls are my life." I told them sadly.

"Bella, I can't believe that I might be defending any one of them right now, but he didn't know that. When you guys played that game in the car, did u tell him about only working at that one place and about us?" Rose asked me

"Not really. The last few questions were the hardest to answer because e asked me about my family. I began with my parents and brother, but ran out before I got to my aunt and you and Alice." I told them with tears seeping out of my eyes.

"You can't exactly judge his opinions on what he said last night, but you can blame him for assuming like that. What exactly did you tell him about your parents and brother?" Alice asked me suddenly.

"Just how they aren't in my life anymore. My dad and brother raped my mother, and then my dad turned on my brother and raped him. My dad tried to rape me, but my mother stopped him as well as my brother. My father is in jail, mom is in rehab, and brother left. 2 months after everything, the cops told me he committed suicide and jumped off a cliff and the body was never found. So no one even knows if he is alive, but they do know that it was mostly suicide because the waves were wild and rocks were just below." I was so close to tears, but I promised myself I would not always do this every time I explained my life. I have failed extremely in that task.


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so here is a reedited chapter 8. I realized that I made Rosalie a virgin in here, when she couldn't possibly be because Nick had raped her and Alice. Thanks xX Hidden Secret Xx for pointing t out to me…RxR please! **

**~Priyanka **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

I fell asleep in Rosalie's room last night with both her and Alice and woke up to Alice fidgeting around looking for something to wear. We asked Jake for a day off at the club because of the events that occurred last night. He knew we needed one and told us to take as many as we want, but we couldn't leave for that long. We loved our job and needed the money. We each planned to buy our own car. We said we wouldn't buy a car for just one at a time. We said we would buy one for each when we have enough money for three cars. We have saved up a lot of money since a month ago. I don't know the exact, but I'm sure Alice will tell us when she gets back from the bank. I don't understand why she wanted to go. I'm the one that usually ends up going because no one wants to wake up early to do it. I may not be a morning person, but it's important to get that money to the bank. We all want our cars. I want a navy blue Honda Civic x3, Rosalie wants a red BMW, and Alice wants a yellow convertible. So far we have enough at least for Rosalie's and half of Alice's. Anyways, I took a shower and saw Rosalie making breakfast. I sat down at an island after I set up two plates and glasses of milk. Rosalie came and put the pancakes in our plates. I took a bite and a sip of milk before I began to talk.

"Rose?"

"Hmm?" she answered after taking a sip of milk.

"The guys were being dicks two nights ago, but you guys seem so calm about it and pushing me on Edward. Aren't you mad at all?" I asked. I mean the boys didn't and still don't believe them. And now they are pushing themselves on them.

"Well Alice and I talked about it. We would let whatever happens, happens. We admitted that we are drop dead in love with them and have been since the beginning." Rosalie said taking another bite from her pancake, and continued after she swallowed, "It's kinda a win- win situation. They have us, we have them and the truth comes out."

"That's actually smart." I told her taking a sip of milk. Alice and Rosalie's plans for anything are always smart, but never work out the way it's planned to work out.

"Yea, we know. It's full proof." Rosalie smiled proudly.

"So tell me about Emmett." I asked her casually. I looked up and saw her smile to herself.

"He may look big and scary, but he has a heart that's so romantic. Don't get me wrong, he is really intimidating and will beat up anyone who treats a girl with disrespect, which really frustrates me because he refuses to believe us! They're all in denial!" Rosalie expressed loudly, but continued on, "He is also a joker. Always making jokes and teasing everyone. He's just so overprotective. When I wanted to date or a guy talked or just LOOKED at me, he would throw a glare or wrap his arms around me, or even beat a guy up! It was ridiculous because he was always with a girl! It was never fair." Rosalie pouted, "Of course I didn't really mind, but it was still annoying."

"So basically whatever happens, happens?" I asked more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, basically." Rosalie confirmed. Rosalie finished her breakfast as did I, and we put everything away in the sink.

"Alice has been gone for a really long time. I'm usually back within 30 minutes." I noted.

"Yeah, and it's been like 2 hours." Rosalie stated, "Let's call her and see what's up."

I grabbed me phone and dialed Alice.

Alice POV

I usually hated going to the bank, but I overheard Jasper telling Edward he had to go to the bank and the closest bank to them was the closest bank to us, so I just assumed he would be here. I was in line waiting impatiently, tapping my black Bonanza boots I got from Steve Madden last week. I wore those with white leggings, a short black skirt, a white tank top and a black vest over it. I looked all around me and no Jasper. Maybe he was going to come at a different time! Damn it! I should have stayed long enough to know the time. Finally the person in front of me was done.

"Next!" I heard the lady shout to the line. I walked up to her and she was pretty, and I don't mean it in a good way, I mean it in a slutty way, but I had a disgusted look on my face but forced it into a smile.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen; I'd like to deposit this into my account. It's Swallen account." I informed her giving her our pay check.

"One moment please." She told me taking it and punching a few numbers in the computer. She turned back to me, had me sign a receipt.

"You're all set. Have a good day, NEXT!" she shouted before I could wish her a good day. I was walking out the door and crashed into something incredibly hard and cold, that it hurt. I fell straight on my butt and saw people staring. I huffed, standing up and pushing hitting whatever I bumped into, but I was suddenly stopped by a cold pair of hands. I looked up and saw some amazing pale blue eyes that seemed to go on forever. Jasper.

"Alice? Damn, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you down there," he said patting my head. I glared at him as he laughed. He always said that to me.

"What a coincidence we meet here at the same time and at the same bank." He smirked at me. I knew he knew I knew that he was gunna be here but I wasn't going to admit it.

"Wait for me." He told me. He pulled me to the desk with him to take some cash out.

"Next," I heard the lady say.

As Jasper was taking cash out, I saw the lady eyeing him. I glared at her once she fixated her eyes on me. She seemed to back down, but damn, Jasper gave her that smile that made me weak and she stuttered to him. Only I was allowed to do that! Jasper stepped back and led me away. As we walked out, I had to tear three other girls down from just looking at him! How ridiculous, well, not really considering he's so hot, but still! He's taken and I will make sure of it. As soon as we were outside, I pushed him against the building and kissed him hard on the mouth. I could tell he was shocked by my action, but you know what, I could care fucking less.

I departed my lips from him and his eyes were still closed.

"You are giving me a damn full time job here. I had to tear down 4 girls to get them to stop checking you out!" I exclaimed at him.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked being his usual innocent self, not realizing how hypnotizing he really is.

"Stop walking the way you do, stop standing the way you do, stop looking the way you do, don't wear clothes that make you looks flying hot, stop smiling at all girls that aren't me!" I yelled frustrated in his face. He looked really concentrated. He sat on the ground, looking really cute as he concentrated, he began taking off his shoes, then his socks, then his shirt. There he was sitting there, and here I was standing staring at his body & damn was that body hot! I heard giggled behind me and saw two bimbos eying up Jasper. Jasper slickly pulled off his pants and now all I saw were his grey boxers. The girls were still giggling like fools and I looked at Jasper who was still looking at me. He was going for his boxers, but I grabbed him and his clothes and roughly pushed him into the parking lot until we got to a car. I attacked his mouth and made him put his clothes back on. I lost contact with his lips for a second, slipping his shirt over his head. I pulled his pants on him too. I felt him push me a little farther down to another car. I heard him reach for inside his pant pocket. I was jingly. I heard two beeps come from the car he leaned he against. He removed a hand from my body and opened the car. He carefully pulled me in and himself and shut the door.

RPOV

Bella and I were sitting on the couch both wearing miniskirts and I with a yellow tube top and Bella with a green halter top. The doorbell rang. I saw Bella head to her room, which left me with the door. I flew it open and went to quickly shut it, but it was interfered with his foot. Emmett and Edward were at the door. They let themselves in before I got to say anything.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked me.

"What makes you think I'd tell you?" I said to him pissed off that he said those things about her life the other night. Its one thing ot say it about Alice and I, but he hardly knows the deep details about her life.

"Rosalie, I'm sorry for the other night. I just want to make it up to her." Edward pleaded. He never showed this kind of groveling for a girl before.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god, Edward Junior will be a goner." I threatened, "Down the hall, last door to the right." I pointed out to him. He nodded and once he was out of sight, I felt myself he pushed up against the wall next to the kitchen. Emmett had me pinned to the wall. One hand was on the nape of me neck playing with my hair, and the other on my waist. He traced his nose in the crook of my neck before speaking.

"Rosie, I missed you." He said in a deep husky voice. He placed little butterfly kisses on my neck, to my jaw, to my cheek, and parted his lips from me. He looked at me with undeniable eyes. I crashed my lips into his and lifted my legs around his waist. He held me in place for almost 5 minutes, but if this was getting anywhere further, it had to be done in my room, on a bed. I dropped my legs and pushed him backwards, not letting myself part from him and pushed my room door open with my foot and pushed him on my bed. I climbed on top of him. I slipped of my tube top and strapless bra, and threw them across the room. I crashed my lips into him once again and grinded myself on him. I felt his erection on the thigh. He always thought I was virgin because I never let Royce, my ex- boyfriend go any further than make out

**Flashback**

"Royce, we have to stop. I'm not ready." I told him pushing him off of me and looking for my shirt and pants.

"Damn it Rose, why do you keep doing this?" Royce shouted in a whisper.

"I'm ready you ass. You said you would wait and that is what you are going to do." I whispered harshly back at him.

"Whatever, I'm out." Royce declared and walked out the window.

I sighed wondering why I can't ever get passed making out with him. And of course I got my sign. I heard a loud moan coming from down the hall…

"Oh my god Em! That's it! Faster!" Kate exclaimed. Kate was Emmett's serious girlfriend when I was living in California.

"Yes Katie baby, I'm so close!" Emmett exclaimed in ecstasy.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Emmett was too hard headed to realize how much I love him.

Morning

I walked down to the kitchen and saw Emmett and Katie drinking some coffee.

"Hey Rose Petal. How are you? You look tired? Did u sleep at all?" Em asked me curiously.

"Hey Em Bear. Yeah, it was a late night for me. I had to sneak Royce out last night he was pissed I wouldn't let it go any farther than making out," I told them. I took a cup of coffee while Emmett came and hugged me while Kate gave me the evil eye.

**End of Flashback**

By now, Emmett was only in his boxers. He flipped us over, so he was on top and he shimmied my panties off first, cupped a feel of my ass and slipped off my shirt. I took off his boxers and saw him in all his glory. My eyes bugged out. He was…how do I put this, abnormally huge. I felt him put his head at the tip of my core.

He started out slow, "Damn Rose, you're so tight and wet for me." He groaned out.

"Only for you," I moaned, I was never like this for Nick, not wet for him at least and he always got mad at me for it so he would go rougher.

He kissed me by my jaw and whispered, "I love you." He stayed still for a moment to let me get used to him, all the while giving me kisses on my neck and shoulder and playing with my breasts making my back arch off the bed.

I Emmett was going way too slow for my liking.

"Please Emmett, I need you now. Make love to me," I commanded. I moaned loudly and told him to go faster now. He nodded and picked up the pace slowly. Before I knew it, I was meeting each thrust with him.

"Damn it Em, I'm so close." I exclaimed

"Come on Rose, come with me. I'm right there." He groaned out.

"Emmett!" "Rosalie!" We came together, panting hard. I looked at him and he rolled over to his back, looking at me, but slowly closing his eyes.

"Tired Em?" I asked smiling. I saw him come closer to me so that he could nod in the crook of my neck.

"Really? And here I thought we could go for a round two." I smirked at him, seeing his eyes open with shock. I hopped on top of him, straddling him, and went for as many rounds as we could til we dropped dead tired.


End file.
